1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device, and more particularly, to improvements in simulation of players' movements, and the like, in a game device for a baseball game, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a so-called baseball game device, a baseball game is played between a pitching (defense) side and a batting (offense) side, in a competitive format between two users or a competitive format between one user and the computer. In this case, generally, the outcome of the game is determined by the users' respective skill levels.
However, in actual baseball, in addition to the abilities and characteristics of each individual user, the game also develops according to the combined competitive ability of the teams involved, which makes the game more interesting.
Therefore, attempts have been made to develop a baseball game wherein data for a baseball player is assigned to each player character in a baseball game, and the user controls the game by taking into account the individual characteristics of each player character. Therefore, it has been sought to achieve a simulation which reflects the individual characteristics of the respective players.